


Weihnachten im DuMort

by NogitsunePuppy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsunePuppy/pseuds/NogitsunePuppy
Summary: Simon möchte Raphael eine kleine Weihnachtsfreude machen.





	Weihnachten im DuMort

Simon hatte es geschafft Weihnachtsdeko ins Hotel zu schmuggeln. Er hatte alles in seinem Zimmer gut verstaut, Raphael war doch Christ, Katholisch, er wollte ihm also nur eine kleine freude machen. Hoffte er zumindetens bei der Aktion.

Und nun war Simon  dabei den letzten Feinschliff an dem Weihnachtsbaum zu machen, als er hörte wie Raphael zurück kam. Sofort wurde er nervös und ihm wurde leicht unwohl. Ob es vielleicht doch keine so gute idee war?

Der junge Vampir atmete tief ein und schaute richtung Türe und dann betrat auch schon Raphael den Raum. Dessen Blick sprach Bände. 

"Simon Lewis!", fauchte der Vampir gefährlich und sah den jüngeren ernst an. "In diesem Hotel wird kein Weihnachten gefeiert."  
"Aber du sagst doch immer du seist..."  
"Simon!", drohte Raphael und Simon schaute sich vorsichtig um. Er hatte sich so viel mühe gegeben und gehofft das Raphael eventuell gefallen finden würde. Doch es war ein reinfall.  
Mehr musste Raphael nicht mal sagen und Simon wusste das er keine wiederrede tolerierte.

"Verzeih! Ich werde alles wegräumen!", mit gesenkten Blick ging er rüber zur Türe und bleibt kurz stehen. "Raphael ich werde es alles erledigen. Ich müsste blos die ganzen Kartons wieder holen und vielleicht jemanden finden der mir hilft. Aufbauen macht nämlich mehr spaß als abbauen.", seufzte der Frischling und wollte gehen. 

Als er gerade gehen wollte kam Raphael schnell auf ihn zu und packte ihn an der Schulter. "Es liegt dir wohl viel daran. Den Baum darfst du stehen lassen. Aber nur den Baum!", überrascht über diese Worte  starrte Simon kurz den Vampir an und nickte dankend.   
"Es ist für dich. Nicht für mich, ich bin Jude.", grinste Simon.

Und plötzlich, aus dem nichts, spürte er das erste mal Raphaels Lippen auf seine. Nur für einen kurzen moment und dann löste der ältere den Kuss wieder.  
"Und der Mistelzweig kommt auch ab!", mit diesen Worten  zeigte er über ihre Köpfe und Simon lachte herzhaft auf. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies Raphael den Raum und Simon drehte sich um, um diesem nach zu schauen bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.  "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und fing an alles andere wegzuräumen, bis auf dem Baum.

"Idiota, ich dich doch auch!".  
Bei diesen Worten, die Simon nur all zu gut hören konnte, musste er breit und glücklich grinsen.

Es wird sein erstes Weihnachten in DuMort sein.


End file.
